


Tale of Two Lovers: Christmas

by boomboom80s



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, Josh sees his ex girlfriend for the first time and nothing like Christmas to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Is everything ready Andre?”  
He checked the list of guests that will be coming in for the annual Christmas party that I host every single year with family and friends. “Yes they are ready, all of them are and I see Nikki is bringing a plus one? Hmmm does Amy sound familiar by any chance?” He asked and I gulped, nervously and I started to fidget with my fingers.  
“I told Nikki that she can bring anyone, it is not my fault that Nikki decided to bring Amy to the party? You know those two are like peas and carrots, always together,” I laughed nervously and looked down. “I am not blaming it on you, but are you sure you want her here? Because then you will get drunk later on and I do not want to hear about you wishing to take the cheating back,” Andre groaned and I stood quiet.   
Amy, or Amelia, is my beautiful ex. Her and I had an intense relationship, beautiful but not without its issues. What broke the glass is that she would spend a lot of time at school, studying hard day and night and I could not stand being without a warm spot at night. I brought Claudia over and she would fill up my loneliness, day and night. That is until Amy caught Claudia and I during sex and what broke my heart is that, she had composed a song for me on the piano for her final piece. I ran after her but I did not catch her; I haven’t seen her since.   
“No I can handle it. Plus it would be amazing to hear how amazing she plays the piano. She always loved to do that,” I said softly. “Well at least she is coming, it shows that there can be solidarity between the both of you,” Andre mentioned and turned off the computer and went to get ready.  
I went to shower and all I can think about is her sweet smile filling up the room. She would wake up early in the morning and would play the piano. I would get angry at the thought of waking up to noise but when I would see her playing, she drew me right in. She would sit on top of me and guided my fingers with her small but delicate hands.  
Sigh, even though I have been with many girls; this woman still has my heart and soul and I will never stop loving her.  
Even if it means she hates me for life, I will always be in love with her.  
After I finished showering, I dressed up in a red button up with my black slacks and nice shoes. I combed my head back, just how she would love it and I would put on my cologne, the one that would drive her insane.   
The guests started to arrive and I finally got out of my room and started to greet all of them. They all had their secret santa gift in hand to open later and the party commenced; we had photobooths, a DJ, drinks and food for everyone. But, one person was missing from the party and I did not like it.  
I just hope that she comes soon.

*******  
An hour passed and I was in the terrace, drinking and smoking a cigarette since I started to lose hope that she was going to arrive with Nikki.  
“Josh come enjoy the party, if she comes she comes, if she does not, oh well,” Andre suggested and I glared at him. I could not even turn back when I heard the sound of her sweet voice.  
“Hey you guys, how is it going?” She greeted and I smiled to myself. I put out my cigarette and then slowly turn to walk back in the house, that is when our eyes met.  
She had these beautiful green eyes that captivate you the moment you looked at her. She in these past two years, she has grown into a beautiful woman.  
“Are you going to give me a hug? Don’t make me walk over there Hutcherson?” She teased and then I walked up to her and gave her a long, lingering hug.   
I felt at home, finally.  
“Its good to see you again, how have you been?” I asked her softly. I let her go for a moment to admire her a little more. “Good, it’s freezing up there in New York City but it’s amazing. I actually have a piano concert coming on before New Years. I can get you if you’d like,” she asked me and I nodded gently.   
“Of course, I wouldn’t miss any of it. Would you like something to drink?” I asked.  
“That would be perfect.  
After serving her the drink, she went to talk to a few people and then got something to eat. She sat on the counter as she ate, one of the many quirks that I love. But a part of me feels that, even though we were able to greet each other properly, she is still trying to adjust to being in the place that once used to be our love nest.  
“So what do you think? Amazing right?” Nikki asked as she stood by me. “She looks so beautiful and grown. How has she been?” I asked her and she sighed. “Okay, except for last year, her mother succumbed to depression again. She tried to kill herself, and you know since her dad is no help, she had to deal with that and her own problems,” she explained and I looked at Amy. She headed outside to probably go smoke since she gets nervous.  
“Also I did not want to tell you this because I promised not to say a word. But she has been going through hell and back with her depression as well. After she got there a few days later, she was went to go shopping and she was shoved by someone and she fell downstairs. She was a month pregnant and lost the baby,” she said and I looked at her. “Nikki, you do not play with shit like that, not at all. I mean she would have called me. Why didn’t you call me?” I choked and I started to tear up.   
“Because then that meant you would have an excuse to go over there and she didn’t want that, she wanted to forget you. I mean I do not blame her for wanting you away, she is as hurt now as when she caught you with your ex girlfriend,” Nikki admitted to me and I feel like a bigger asshole than before.  
And I hope that I can fix this, I really hope I do.

*******  
As the party started to go on, I walked outside and she was leaning against the rails on the terrace and blew smoke in the air. I walked slowly towards her and she looks up at me.  
“You still have the creeper walk? Huh?” She asked and then put out her cigarette. “Give me those, a lovely lady cannot smoke,” I said and took her cigarettes. “Please, do not offend me, I am not my mother for those niceties,” she scoffed and then looked at me.   
“You still smoke, a lovely gentleman should not smoke,” she mocked teasingly and I smiled at her sarcasm. “Huh? Me a gentleman? Please? What would your mother call me, oh yeah a Hollywood hick with no class,” I repeated and she laughed.   
She looked at me and sighed. “Sigh, my mom is not like that anymore, after she tried to uh, kill herself, her new outlook on life has changed. She even wonders when are we getting back together again,” she mentioned and looked away sadly.   
It got awkward all of a sudden.  
“Nikki told you about it huh?” She asked me. “About the miscarriage?” She added.  
Amy had a knack of reading people, especially me.  
“Your eyes tell me everything Hutch. You cannot lie to me,” she said sadly and started to tear up and looked away.   
I started to tear up as well.  
“Why didn’t you call me Amy? It was my kid too,” I said sadly and she looked down. “Because I was hurt that you cheated on me with Claudia and I did not want to see you. Plus I did not even know that I was pregnant until I lost it. You do not get to judge me, at all,” she sobbed gently and looked at me.  
“My mom then tried to kill herself, kill herself Josh. That did not help much either, what makes you think you would have,” she cried. I got up and stood in front of her. “I would have, because I am in love with you still. Yeah I made the selfish mistake of sleeping with Claudia, but I would have fought with you by your side. That is what we do for each other, we get each other out of the darkness,” I said and grabbed her hands, kissing her hands.  
She stood quiet and looked away.   
“We used to Josh, keyword, used to. You cheated on me. I was in Yale composing a piece for you, no practicing for a piece dedicated to you. Then you wouldn't call me for days, you would answer in short and I was fearing the worst. Then I came back and look I found you fucking her on the table Josh, on our love nest. So no, you stopped being here for me,” she said and snatched the cigarette pack from me.   
She lights one up and blows it in the air.  
“You don't know how the guilt has been eating me for these two years,” I started to explain. “I will admit that yes, I fucked up and did not appreciate the hard work you were doing. But I am human, I made a mistake. Please? We can start fresh as friends, and if you don't want to be with me, I understand. But at least give me the benefit of the doubt, give me that opportunity to make it up to you,” I said and cupped her face.   
“Please?”  
To be continued…..


	2. Tale of Two Lovers: Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope that you all have a beautiful Valentine's Day. Whether if its with your significant other, best friend or family, I wish you the very best. Even though this chapter does not take place in Valentine's Day, its pretty romantic to fit this category. Hope you enjoy it and have a lovely day.
> 
> Song: Kiss From A Rose By Seal

“Get up amor.”

I felt her sweet kisses on my neck and on my chest. When I opened my eyes, I saw that sweet smile again, her green eyes shining with the morning light. At first during the christmas party, I thought that she was going to reject me because she did not answer me.

Then I started to walk away, and I heard her calling me back.

_ “Do not walk away from me. I love you and I am willing to work this out, I love you too much.” _

Since then, we have been getting couples therapy and it has been working out perfectly for us. She and I would talk out the problems we had, the good things about one another, our adventures during those two years apart. Then what we looked forward to in the future. Now it’s June and it has been amazing so far.

“I am up baby, can we sleep for five more minutes?” I asked her and pulled her closer to me. “Baby, we have to go out somewhere. As much as I like sex, like yours truly but we have been at it for days on end,” she groaned and kissed my lips softly. “Okay fine, but I got the place baby and you will love it,” I insinuated and she glared at me playfully.

“But in the mean time,” I said and uncovered her. “I need to eat.”

“What you are waiting for then?”

After having sex, we took a shower and got dressed up for the day. We were about to go out when her mom called me. “Send her to me now, I will distract her in every means possible,” she said softly and I smiled to myself. “Okay, bye.”

She looked at me and then wrapped her arms around me.

“What does my mom need love?” She asked. “She wants to spend mother and daughter day together. You should go, we have all the time in the world,” I said softly and she pouted. “Okay, I love you,” she said and kissed me softly on the lips.

“I love you too.”

<3 <3 <3

I dropped her off at her mother’s house and then I left to run to do the errands that I needed to do. She would text me every now and then telling me how much she loved me and that she cannot wait to be with me. 

Then I called Andre.

“Everything is ready man?” I asked him. “It is, all I need is you here,” he answered and then I smiled to myself.

I just hope that it ends how I have it planned.

Hours passed and her mother called me to say that everything was ready. I just really hope she likes this surprise that I have planned for her.

“She is on her way, be ready Josh. She is wearing her beautiful white summer dress. I wish you luck honey and I am really sorry for treating you like the way that I did,” she said and I smiled. “No it’s all good m’am, thank you so much,” I said and hung up the phone. 

I sat down on the bench and waited for her. When I heard her heels clicking, the lights on the Wiltern Theatre turned on and she looked around.

“So my mom told me to meet you here? And how did you get in?” She asked as she walked to the stage. I helped her up and then she looked around the stage.

“Remember you told me that you wanted to play here when you became a famous singer and pianist here? Well I know some people in the theatre and I was wondering if you can play a song for me, here, for me?” I asked her and smiled at me. I had them bring a piano in the middle of the stage for me so she can play.

“Do you want me to play anything for you Josh?” She asked. “Yes Amy, I would really love to hear you play the piano for me,” I responded and kissed her on the cheek. Then like if it was on cue, they turned off the lights for me. She was scared for a few moments but I kissed her softly.

“Remember you would always play in the dark, play for me,” I said softly and then sat next to her. She took a deep breath and then she opened the keyboard; getting to full concentration mode. Slowly, her fingers on the keyboard, and her foot on the pedal, she was playing her favorite song, Moonlight by Beethoven. The fact that she plays this by memory, loves what she does, makes me fall in love with her more and more each day.

Then the lights turned on and had her eyes closed as she played the song. Amy was about to finish but when she opened her eyes, she covered her mouth when she read the words Will You Marry Me on the piano keys.

She turned to look at me and I was on one knee with the beautiful ring in hand.

“My Amelia, my sweet Amy. I know that in the past, I made these mistakes. Mistakes that cost me you, and my life was in hell. I was lost without you, I was not myself and you were the only one who can see me for me. Then you came to the Christmas party and then I knew, life was giving me an opportunity to make it right, that our love can fight through this. And we made it, with our love stronger than ever. Will you marry baby? Will you be mine forever?” I asked her and I felt tears drop.

She looked down and then she was crying. At first I thought she was going to say no, but when I saw a smile on her face, I was a happy man.

“Yes, yes I want to be yours forever,” she sniffled and I put the ring on her. She then kissed me with all that she had. I hugged her gently and then kissed her again with that same intensity, same passion.

“You are stuck with me forever Hutcherson, because I am not letting you go, ever,” she chuckled softly and held me gently. 

“And I would not want you to baby,” I said in her ear.

And what an adventure it will be.

I am looking forward to it, forever. 


End file.
